


Des Lebens Krankheit

by Project_SNO_001



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_SNO_001/pseuds/Project_SNO_001
Summary: Des Menschen größter Traum ist es auf ewig jung zu sein. Selbst nach 100 Jahren wie rund 20 auszusehen. Aber sie haben nie über die Konzequenzen gedacht, denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, einen Testsubjekt von den Kreislauf des Lebens zu entfernen und es trotzdem wie eine normale Lebensform zu behandeln ist an sich sehr sadistisch. Nur leider ist das eine Lüge, nicht wahr?Kokichi, Kaito und wie sie ihre Momente im Leben erleben.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 3





	Des Lebens Krankheit

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfic in diesem Fandom, so ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird  
> Im übrigen, es ist als Crossover getagged, aber dieses Element ist nur für die Weltaufbauung. Um welches Crossover es sich handelt lässt sich nicht schwer im Fic erkennen.

Sanfte Winde streifen durch die Blätter der Baumkronen; deren rascheln das einzige Geräusch sei, was man in den grünen Wald vernehmen kann. Kaito Momota saß unter einen der Bäume und versucht an einen seiner ruhigen Tage den Frieden der Natur zu genießen.

„Nishishi … der berühmt berüchtigte Held Kai-chan scheint wohl seinen Tag mit Faulenzen zu verbringen. Wie vorhersehbar …“, versucht war das Stichwort. Denn sobald Kaito die Stimme vernahm, stand auch schon der ultimative Despot Kokichi Ouma vor ihm, sein falsches Grinsen strahlend auf seinen jungen Gesicht gekleistert.

„Und was hast du denn hier verloren?“, fragt der Held leicht genervt sein Gegenüber. 

Kokichi hingegen scheint sich von dem negativen Ton in der Frage nicht zu stören, wobei der tückische Funken in seinen Augen sich leicht vergrößert. „Du siehst, ich hatte seit geraumer Zeit dieses stetig wachsende Geschwür genannt Heimweh und ich bin hergekommen um dir Bescheid zu geben, dass ich die Pläne von den Überbleibsel der Verzweiflung wiederbeleben möchte, als eine Art Linderung zu diesen Schmerz.“

Kaito wurde kreidebleich von dem Diktators Ankündigung und war wie ein Bogen angespannt. Versteift kommt von den größeren Jugendliche heraus „Ist es dein ernst?“

„Hab dich! Natürlich ist es eine Lüge! Du weißt doch ich habe mit denen abgeschlossen“, gesteht Ouma mit einen übergroßen Grinsen amüsiert, auch wenn man gegen Ende einen Stich von Groll vernehmen konnte.

Momota hingegen war zwiegespalten mit Erleichterung, dass ausgerechnet dieser Event sich nicht mehr wiederholen wird, und mit Wut, dass der Kleinere von den Beiden wieder solch seriöse Themen mit seinen Lügen verharmlost. Den inneren Tumult von Kaito wie ein offenes Buch lesen könnend, beschloss Kokichi mal diesen Tag ein bisschen weniger nervenaufreibend zu sein. „Ich soll dir von der höheren Abteilung der Future Foundation herzliche Glückwünsche ausrichten, inklusive Togami-chan und die beiden Naegi-chans.“

„ … und sie schickten dich?“, fragt der Held skeptisch. Der Anführer lässt sich mit Ausnahme eines genervten Blickes es ihn nicht ankratzen.

„Ja, mich. Der Wichscontainer und Keeboy arbeiten den ganzen Tag an irgendwelchen Vorbereitungen und da mir Kommandant Togami-chan Zwangsurlaub angeordnet hat, sah Kirigiri-chan es als angebracht an, mir diese ach so wichtige Mission zu übertragen“, nörgelt Ouma, während er gelangweilt die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand überprüft.

Noch an den Baum anlehnend, betrachtet Momota seinen Gegenüber mit einen kritischen Auge. Kokichi trägt seine kindliche weiße Zwangsjackenähnliche Uniform mit den schachbrettartigen Schal, welches einen goldenen Ring zu verstecken versucht, dazu auch noch seine schwarzen militärähnlichen Mütze und Umhang. Mit diesem Aufzug ist es ganz offensichtlich, dass der Gremlin die Wahrheit sagt und aktuell nicht in der Futur Foundation tätig ist. Wobei, wenn Kaito sich die Verschleißspuren der weißen Klamotten genauer betrachtet … „Sag, ist es nicht die gleiche Uniform die du bei unserer ersten Begegnung anhattest?“

Für einen Hauch einer Sekunde konnte der Held so etwas wie Schock an dem Diktators Gesicht erkennen bevor es sich in einer seiner Fratzen des puren Bösen verzerrt „Nishishi … ja … das ist richtig. Dieselben Fetzen Stoff die dich indirekt in die Hochsicherheits-Gefängnisinsel eingebuchtet hat, die die Welt in Verzweiflung stürzen und es auslöschen wollte. Sind auch dieselben Fetzen die die Tragödie … nein, den Massaker vor 50 Jahren verursacht haben. Nishishishishi …“

Während der Despot vor sich hin kichert, ist Momota verstört wie sein Gegenüber über diese recht bedrückende Ereignisse lachen kann. Sich von seinem Gelächter erholt, dreht Ouma den Held seinen Rücken zu.

„Nun gut. Ich werde dich mal am Leben lassen. Möchte ja niemand, das der Teufels Sohn den Geburtstag von der Leuchte der Sterne noch ruiniert.“

„Warte!“

Bevor Kokichi wieder von der Bildfläche verschwinden kann, greift Kaito seinen Arm, zu den Anführers Schock. Fast schon uncharakteristisch schüchtern fragt Momota leise mit meidenden Augen „Könntest du noch ein bisschen bleiben?“

„Awww, hat mein geliebter Kai-chan endlich den Mut geschnappt mir seine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen?“ neckt der kleine Diktator.

Sofort nehmen die Wangen des Größeren einen leichten Rotton an. „W-Was?! Nei-i-! Kokichi ich meine es ernst!“

Mit einen seichten wissenden Lächeln wendet der Despot sich wieder den Held und geht auf ihn zu, nur um sich zwischen seine Beine Rücken an Brust zu setzten. „Na, wenn mein Geliebter so verzweifelt ist, dann schätze ich kann ich dir ein bisschen meiner Lebenszeit schenken.“

Mit der kleinen Stichelei in der Luft hängend, entspannt sich Kaito ein bisschen und schlingt seine Arme um den schmalen, fast schon unterernährten Körper des Anführers, geschockt als das reflexartige Zucken spürt. Mit was sich nach Stunden anfühlt, genießen beide diese entstandene Ruhe und sogen die Wärme des anderen auf.

„Weißt du …“, nuschelt Kokichi vor sich hin „… ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass du an deinen Geburtstag nichts besonderes machst. Mir wurde immer eingetrichtert das solche Tage was zum Feiern wären.“

Versuchend den falschen pessimistischen Tonfall gegen Ende zu ignorieren, erwidert Kaito optimistisch „Ach, ich bin mir sicher Shuichi und Harumaki bereiten schon was für mich vor. Außerdem wäre was ich gerne machen möchte etwas egoistisch.“

Eine leicht aufgezogene Augenbraue von dem kleinen Despoten verdienend, offenbart der Held sein Verlangen.

„Ich möchte mal auf den Mond rumrennen.“

Kokichi schaut Kaito an als ob den Größeren ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Was?“

„Ich glaube ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden. Du hast, mehrmals, Monokuma besiegt, die Hälfte von diese Siege im Weltall, hattest Kontakt mit den unterschiedlichsten Aliens, wurdest zum Werwolf, warst auf andere Planeten, in einer anderen Dimension und sogar in der Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Und trotz alledem willst du unbedingt noch auf dem Mond?!“ fragt der Diktator verwirrt.

„Na klar“ antwortet Kaito mit seinen ausgelassenen Lächeln. „Obwohl ich all das schon erlebt habe, war ich noch nie auf dem Mond. Wie es sich wohl anfühlt ein paar Mal rund um diesen Himmelskörper zu laufen.“

„Halben“

„Was sagst du?“

„Um diesen halben Himmelskörper. Schon vergessen? Es ist nur noch ein Halbmond“, erläutert Kokichi ausdruckslos.

Kaito denkt nach, worauf der Anführer andeutet, bis er sich leicht angesäuert erinnert „Stimmt ja. Monokuma hat den Mond ja als Demonstration mit den Laser in die Luft gejagt.“

„Non non. Er hat nur die Eclipse Cannon abgefeuert. Es war an ersterstelle meine Idee es überhaupt zu nutzen. Du erinnerst dich auch an den Grund dafür, nicht wahr?“, neckt Kokichi selbstgefällig.

Frustriert gibt der Größere von sich „Wie kannst du all das mit einen Lächeln sagen? Vor allen dar du da …“, Kaito stoppt seinen Satz vom vollenden, noch schwerfallend diese Tatsache wahrzunehmen.

„Verstarbt? Für tot geglaubt wurde? Auf die Erde abstürzte?“, endet der Kleinere mit einen gelassenen Schulterzucken. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wie du siehst, bin ich noch am Leben, konnte meine Amnesie kurieren und habe mit meiner Vergangenheit "Frieden" geschlossen, so es wäre besser sich nicht von Vergangenes runterziehen zu lassen. Abgesehen davon …“, ein ehrlicher kleiner Lächeln zieht sich auf Kokichis Gesicht „Nagi-chan würde nicht wollen, dass ich mein Leben mit einer schwarz auf schwarz übermalten Aussicht betrachte.“

Diese plötzliche, ungeschützte Offenheit gibt Momota endlich die Möglichkeit, mehr über den anderen zu erfahren. „Das wollte ich dich schon seit einiger Zeit fragen. Du und Nagi-chan-“

„Es ist noch immer Nagito für dich!“ fordert Ouma kalt und streng auf.

Geschockt von dieser drastischen Tonwechsel reißt sich der Größere wieder zusammen „Stimmt, stimmt, … äh … Du und Nagito scheint euch wirklich nah gestanden zu haben, richtig?“

Auf dieser Frage hin starrt der kleine Diktator ihn gelangweilt an und bevor er einen schneidenden Kommentar von sich geben kann, ergänzt der Held „Sag, die Sache mit dem Heimweh … war keine Lüge, oder?“

Daraufhin verstummt Kokichi und wendet seine Augen von Kaito ab. Keine Antwort von Ouma erwartend, seufzt Momota und richtet seinen Blick gegen den Himmel, welche schon von der untergehende Sonne einen orangen Farbton angenommen.

„Falls es dir irgendwie hilft …“, versucht der Held den kleinen Despoten aufzumuntern „… ich glaube irgendwo in den weiten der Sterne schaut er auf dich zu und ist überglücklich das du trotz deiner Fehler seinen letzten Wunsch mit vollen Gewissens erfüllst.“

Seichte Stille umhüllt die beiden, bevor Kokichi leise flüstert „Nagi-chan hat mir mal erzählt das jeder Stern wie ein Funken Hoffnung ist, das gegen die umhüllenden Verzweiflung des Alls schimmert. Ich schätze mal, damit liegst du ausnahmsweise mal nicht falsch.“

Seinen leicht zu provozierenden Instinkt ignorierend hebt Kaito seine Hand, um sein Gegenüber mit einen Kichern die Haare zu sträuben, wodurch er ausversehen die Kappe von Kokichi vom Kopf rutscht. „Hat Nagito denn immer über Hoffnung und Verzweiflung geredet?“

Ouma nimmt seine Kappe amüsiert und trägt sie auf seinen Kopf wieder auf. „Oh, andauernd. In meiner ersten Woche wusste ich nicht was er damit meinte, aber er war immer fröhlich wenn er drüber philosophierte, also hat es mir nie wirklich ausgemacht. Überhaupt, von ihn habe ich erst meine charismatischen Redegewandtheit her!“

Beide schmunzeln über sich umher, die Himmelsröte sehr genießend. Kurz bevor der Horizont sich endlich in Dunkelheit kleidet, gibt ein Handy von den Beiden ein nervenaufreibendes Klingeln, die unausstehliche Nature des Tons ausschlussgebend, wessen Handy es ist. Der kleine Anführer nahm sofort den Anruf an. „Ultimativer Despot am Apparat. Wie kann ich euren total langweiligen Leben verbessern?“

Kokichi stützt sich auf Kaitos Schulter und beginnt sich im Gespräch im Kreis zu laufen, während der andere ihn verwirrt anschaut. 

„Ist es ein Gruppenanruf? … Aha … Geht nicht, bin auf der fliegenden Insel stationiert. … Wer weiß … Steht nix dagegen. Paar Sabotagen an Big Bang Monokuma in der Fabrik müssten die Aufmerksamkeit deines Bruders sofort anziehen. … Okay, bis gleich.“

Ouma beendet damit den Anruf und schaut Momota mit einen frechen Grinsen an. „Ich muss jetzt los. Meine Einladung mit meine ‚Plus Fünf‘ auf Angel Island einlösen. Hoffentlich endet diese Feier nicht so wie letztes Jahr.“

Diese Stichelei nicht auf sich sitzend lassen, rechtfertigt sich Momota lautstark „Ich hätte unmöglich wissen können, dass Monokuma mit einen anderen Monokuma uns in das weiße Nichts schleudern würde.“

Der kleine Diktator antwortet sarkastisch „Sicherlich. … genau das passiert, wenn man mich nicht einladet …“

Kokichi wendet seinen Rücken nun Kaito zu, welcher erst jetzt bemerkt, dass über den Umhang des Anderen hängend … „Hey, meine Jacke!“

„Muss ja sichergehen, dass du auch hingehst!“, und damit teleportiert sich Ouma in blauen Schein von Momota weg, den Letzteren perplex unterm Sternenhimmel zurücklassend.

Erzürnt rast die Leuchte der Sterne zu der fliegenden Insel um sich seine Jacke wiederzuholen, komplett ahnungslos über die Überraschungsfeier in der ihn Kokichi lockt.


End file.
